Take Over
by Batman DannyP fanwriter
Summary: Takes place during "Kindred Spirits" and is the sequel to "The Wrong Uniform"...What would happen if Vlad was forcing Danielle to overshadow Danny and Danny, wanting to save Danni from melting, offers Vlad a compromise? What if Danny promised to work for Vlad to save Danielle from melting? His tasks are: Call home and hate dad; overshadow mom...How will Danny live with himself?
1. Chapter 1 Compromises

**Danny Phantom: Take Over**

**Chapter 1 Compromise**

Danny groaned as he woke up and tried to move, but felt restrains and sighed, he was back in the containment chamber. Danielle must have put him there after their fight, he sighed again and then looked around. Danielle was at the foot of the chamber, by the control of panel. She smiled up at him and he frowned at her.

She turned to face Vlad and smiled, "All secured dad."

He smiled then sighed, "I still don't know how I am going to get him morph…Unless…unless you could overshadow for me my dear…force the transformation."

"But the last clone that tried that melted…What if it's too much?"

"Oh it won't be," Vlad reassured with a smile.

"But what if…"

"You exist to serve me! Just do it," Vlad thundered.

Danni got tears in her eyes and Danny's eyes widened. He knew if Danielle tried to overshadow him, she'd melt for sure. He had to think of something quick before Vlad forced her to overshadow him.

"Hey Vlad, are you afraid to overshadow me yourself," Danny called in a mocking tone.

"No dear boy, but that work is beneath me. Danielle here is here to serve me, and as such, she will overshadow you, and in doing so, force the transformation."

Danny looked down at Danielle, who now had tears filling her eyes and he sighed. He hadn't known Danielle long, but she had grown on him, and he had started to think of her as his cousin, so he didn't really want to see her become a pile of ecto goo.

"Why do you want a clone of me anyways? You can't just want it so you can have the perfect ghost son," Danny said hoping to distract Vlad a little longer.

"No Daniel, for the longest time I held hope that you would be my son, but after our last encounter (Read my last fan fic "The Wrong Uniform"), I understood that that can never happen, so I started making clones, but none of them are stable," he sighed glancing at Danni, then turned back to face Danny. "I wanted the original, but since he dose _**not**_ want to _**comply**_, I had to resort to other resources," Vlad scowled at Danny then turned to Danielle, "Now Danielle, overshadow him!"

"No," Danny said quickly, eager to save Danni. I mean, what if I make a deal with you," Danny added quickly.

"Hummmm," Vlad said musing, "What did you have in mind," Vlad asked with a smirk.

Danny hesitated, but one glance at Danielle, and his mind was made up, no matter how miserable he would be, it would save her. 'I'll be your son and renounce my father, just leave Danielle out of this," Danny said with a sigh.

Vlad smirked, "Surely after that last scene between the two of us concerning the uniform and your idiot friend trapping me in that blasted thermos, you didn't believe it would be this easy to persuade me," he chuckled. "No, there are a few more things I will require from you."

This time it was Danny's turn to scowl, "What more could you want!"

"For starters, your morph DNA," at this Danny rolled his eyes and Vlad smirked, "and I want what was rightfully mine, but was taken from me by that blasted accident! I want your mother!"

Danny gasped and then frowned, "You really are a fruit loop if you think my mother will leave my father for you," Danny said annoyed.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong Daniel, she will if you overshadow her and force her to tell your father that she should have left him for me years ago," Vlad said with a smirk.

"No way! Danielle may be my family, but I will **NOT** control my mother and force her to things against her will!" he turned to face Danni and soften his gaze, "I'm really sorry, Danielle, but I can't control my mother and force her to do things she doesn't want to, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

She looked at him sadly, "Yeah," she sighed.

"See, Danielle, he dose not want to give his morph DNA to me to save you," Vlad sneered, "If you want to be saved, then you have to overshadow him so we can get his morph DNA."

Danielle looked up at Danny and frowned, "No," she said firmly. "You won't save me, you just want to use me," she fired back.

Danny smirked as Vlad let out a frustrated snarl, but his eyes widened when he saw Vlad's hands glow pink, "I tried to play nice, but if you don't want to do as I ask, then you will have to fight me and I know you aren't strong enough for that," Vlad smirked as her hands glowed green and then a puddle of ecto goo formed at her feet and she let out a startled cry. She slowly lowered her hands and looked up at Danny then back at Vlad and lowered her head.

"That's a good little girl," Vlad said hugging her and flashing a triumphant smile at Danny who scowled at him. "Now make your father happy and go into Danny and force his transformation." Danielle hung her head low as she transformed into her ghost form and went into Danny.

Danny winced when she went into him, but he did not fight her, he would not fight her. Once she was in him, Danny winced again, though no one but him and her could see it since she was now in control, because he could feel her guilt and pain from doing this. From the outside Vlad was smirking, he knew Danny would not fight Danielle because he wanted her to live. He adjusted the knobs o his machine and then looked up at Danny, whose eyes were now green because Danielle was controlling him and Vlad smiled.

"Alright Danielle, I'm ready. Force the transformation," Vlad ordered.

Danny could feel himself begin to "go ghost," and unlike all the other times, he did not fight. He would not fight Danielle because he didn't want her to melt into ecto goo. When it was all finished, he felt he containment chamber power down and Danielle fell out of him and transformed back into her human form, too weak to hold her ghost form.

"Finally," Vlad called triumphantly, "now I can finish the good clone!" Vlad pressed another button and the containment unit across the room from Danny began to glow. Then, when it powered down, Danny's exact clone stepped out and gave an evil smirk. Danny scowled at them both and Vlad chuckled.

"Looks like you got what you wanted Vlad," Danny said bitterly, "Now fix Danielle!"

"No, I don't think I'm going to," Vlad said with a smirk. "I think I'll scrap her and the original, now that I don't need either," he chuckled.

"No! Look Vlad, I don't care what you do to me, but please save Danni! We had a deal!"

"Yes we did, are you ready to call home and then get your mother to leave your father for me or should I start dissecting Danielle," Vlad asked with an evil smirk.

"No Danny, it's not worth it," Danielle yelled as Danny's "good" clone grabbed her and locked her down to an examination table. She struggled to free herself, but as she did, she began to melt.

"No Danielle, don't struggle, you'll melt!" At this she stopped struggling and the goo reattached to her, but let her sweating. "I'll find a way to save you Danielle," Danny called fighting his own restraints.

Vlad chuckled, "Are you ready to accept our deal, my boy, or should we start to dissect Danielle," he asked with a smirk.

"No, don't! I'll call my father, just don't kill Danielle! Please," Danny said frantically.

"And you'll control your mother," Vlad added with a smirk.

Danny closed his eyes to ward off the tears. With all the power he had, he couldn't save Danielle without doing what Clad asked and it made him sick. Finally he took a deep breath and answered Vlad.

"Find," Danny spat, "but Jazz gets to stay with dad, and I still get to go to my school," Danny said firmly.

"Very well, Jasmine can stay with your father, though I don't know why anyone would want to stay with that big idiot, and _**of course**_ you'd still go to your same school. I am the mayor of Amity Park, and as such, my son should go to the school there."

Danny winced at the word son, but he knew if he was going to save Danni, he'd have to get use to it. "Fine, I'll make the call now, but after I call, you have to fix Danielle!"

"I will fix Danielle when you finish your jobs, which means when you get back here with your mother," Vlad said with a smirk.

"That's not fair," Danny argued! "She's really weak and could melt any time!"

"Then I suggest your hurry," Vlad said with an evil smirk, which Danny returned with a scowl that made Vlad laugh as he handed Danny the phone.


	2. Chapter 2 The Horrible Day

Danny Phantom: Take Over

Chapter 2 The Horrible Day

The Fenton family was beginning to get worried. They had caught Tucker and Sam trying to take off in the Fenton Specter Speeder right after Mr. Lancer had called about the three of them meeting up to skip school. After an intense questioning, Danny's two friends admitted that he'd run off and they were going after him to bring him back. Both Maddie and Jack agreed that it was better to keep Danny's friends there so they didn't run off again.

Danny's parents paced the floor, worried, when the phone rang.

"Danny," his mother asked frantically.

"Yeah, it's me mom, I'm okay, I'm staying at Vlad's house, but can I talk to dad," Danny asked hesitantly.

"Ummm…Sure honey," she said handing the phone to Jack. "He wants to talk to you."

"Jack took the phone, "Danny? Where are you young man?"

"I'm at Vlad's house, and I wanted to talk to you," Danny said working to keep his voice even. "Dad, I'm tired of you always messing my life up. You're always embarrassing me at school and all you ever want to do is hunt ghosts and eat fudge! I'm so sick of it, so I'm leaving that house and family and I'm moving in with Vlad! He's going to be my new dad and you never will be again!"

"Danny, wait, please don't do this," Jack pleaded. "I can change, I can eat less fudge, I can!"

"Goodbye dad," Danny said blinking back tears as he hung up the phone.

Jack hung up the phone speechless. The others in the room all looked at him with confused faces, finally Maddie spoke up.

"Jack, what did Danny say?"

"He…he…he said he…he didn't want to be my son anymore…He said Vlad would be a…a better dad then I am," Jack said still stunned.

Jazz, Tucker, and Sam all exchanged looks and then Tucker said, "Are you sure it was Danny, Mr. Fenton? That doesn't sound like something Danny would say."

"Yes, I'm sure it was him, I know what my own son sounds like," Jack fired back.

Jazz stood and walked over to her dad and put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sure he didn't mean it dad. I'm sure it's just a phase and he'll be home soon enough."

"It didn't sound that way on the phone," Jack said glumly.

Danny poked his head up, having used the portal to get home faster, he had to be quick if he wanted to save Danni, and his heart dropped when he saw the look on his father's face. He swore that one day he'd get Vlad back for destroying his family, but right now he had to save Danni. He sighed and flew into his mom, overshadowing her.

"Jack, I can't believe you! You drove my baby boy away! Maybe Danny's right, maybe I should have married Vlad instead of you," Danny billowed through his mother. "I'm with Danny, I'm going back with Vlad," he yelled, and before anyone could stop him, he forced his mother downstairs and into the Specter Speeder and set the coordinates for Vlad's house. He knew that his mother couldn't change her mind until the task he told her to do was done, so he could speed ahead, through the portal, and get there first. He hit the start button and his mom took off in the Specter Speeder and Danny took off through the portal. The last thing he heard before entering the portal was his dad's pleas which made him wince.

"Maddie, please don't leave me! I love you!"

Danny arrived a short time later in Vlad's lab, a sad look on his face. Vlad looked at him with a gleeful smile and Danny turned away from him.

"Did you get the task done," Vlad asked eagerly.

"Yeah, my mom's on her way here, believing she no longer loves my dad, but you. So…I did my job, now fix Danielle Vlad!"

"Ah! I see you've already forgotten Daniel, tut tut. You disowned your father and put me in his place, that means that I am your father, and you will considerer me that, so that means you will call me your father," Vlad said calmly with a smirk.

Danny winced, but nodded, "Fine _**dad**_," Danny said forcing himself to say the word. "I did what you asked, so save Danielle!"

Vlad smiled and hugged Danny close to him," Anything you ask son." Vlad smiled and then took Danielle to one of the empty containment chamber and turned it on.

"Hold on Danielle, I'm going to transfer Daniel's morph DNA to you. That should stabilize you," he said with a smile. After he finished, Danielle stepped out with a smile, stretching.

"Ah! That feels much better," she said stretching again. Before she could do much more, Vlad slapped ecto cuffs on her. She jumped back and looked at Vlad's and then at Danny, and back at Vlad, her eyes wide.

Danny frowned, "What are you doing," he demanded.

"Surely you did not believe that I would simply just let Danielle go, that would be too risky. If I let her go free, then she might rush off and tell your family what I did, or rather you did and we can't have that. No, she will be staying here with you," Vlad smirked. "See, now you will have family here with you Daniel," Vlad laughed as he tossed Danielle into a ghost proof cage. "Now Daniel, let go greet your mother, and remember to smile. Your good clone, and my son, will stay down here to guard Danielle."

Danny sighed, nodded, and phased through the floor with Vlad to greet his mother. Danny got to the door, just as it rang. He forced a fake smile as he opened the door.

"Vlad, I'm so sorry to intrude on you like this, but after Danny told the truth to Jack, I understand that he was right and that Jack is an idiot and I should have married you. I'm so sorry Vlad," Maddie Fenton said on the verge of tears.

"Oh no, no dear Maddie, it's no trouble at all. Please come in, I'll give you a warm bed to stay in while you sort things out," Vlad said flashing a winning smile and elbowing Danny in the side.

"yeah mom, Danny said with a fake smile, "you'll love it here, it's great," _**Like a prison**_, Danny added in his thoughts.

Vlad led Maddie to her room and then left her to her thoughts. After that he led Danny to his new room. Vlad smiled as he stood at the door.

"This bedroom is completely ghost proof, so you can't leave it unless I let you out. The bathroom is off to the right, next to your closet, and the door on your left wall will lead to Danielle's room. When I have the lock off that door, you and your cousin will be able to see each other. As long as you are here, you shall not want for anything Daniel," Vlad said with a smile.

Danny scowled at Vlad, "Just leave me alone Vlad!"

"Ah now Daniel, we talked about this, I'm your father now, as such, you will respect me like one and call me your father," Vlad said with a smirk.

"Whatever! Just leave me alone _**Father**_," Danny said miserably.

Vlad seemed satisfied with that and walked out of Danny's room and locked it behind him, activating the ghost proof room.


End file.
